Melyna Lessard
by Valeria Kara
Summary: Louve-garou de caractère, passionnée, colérique, américaine... VS Loup-garou solitaire, sauvage... mais avec un cruel manque de confiance en soit et en sa nature, londonien... Aura-t-il le cran pour faire parti de la Meute d'Amérique... ou restera-t-il le loup solitaire qu'il a toujours été...?
1. Prologue

**Note : **_**Cette fiction est en pleine modification. Ce qui signifie que ceux qui lisaient cette fic… Je vous prierais de recommencer depuis le début. J'ai changé le nom de mon personnage principal, son caractère et sa manière de voir les choses en plus de lui rajouter une meute où elle est la petite-fille de l'Alpha. Meute qui est la plus grande présente en Amérique. Je parle aussi un peu plus des règles concernant les loups-garous présents au Québec… Si des détails ne vous vont pas, je ne suis pas contre la critique… Je suis même pour! J'adore quand on me pousse à mieux écrire en me corrigeant.**_

Prologue

2 Juin 1977 – Collège de magie pour filles (Québec) – Dortoirs

_« Cher journal,_

_Je me sens complètement vidé de toute énergie. Les examens de la sixième passés, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va surchauffer à force d'avoir étudié et étudier, encore et encore. Mais, je me dis que ça en valait la peine. Ce soir, au diner, j'ai reçu une lettre dans laquelle mon père m'a dit qu'il avait été transféré au ministère de la magie à Londres, en Angleterre dans la section des loups-garous et de leurs trouver un travail dans la société. Ce qui signifie que je dois quitter toutes mes amies ainsi que mon collège où je m'étais faite une seconde maison en son sein. Je suis triste, oui, mais je me dis qu'il n'y a jamais rien qui arrive sans une bonne raison. Oui, je pleure parce que je dois quitter mes amies, mais nous nous reverrons en dehors, pendant les vacances. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais entrer dans une école – ou plutôt, un collège – mixte. Ça va me faire bizarre et pourtant, je suis toute joyeuse et impatiente en même temps d'être triste et d'avoir peur de ce qui m'attend. Je me demande si le niveau est meilleur ou en dessous de celui que je vais quitter… De toute manière, je sais que plusieurs des matières que j'avais ici ne sont pas là-bas. Alors je les ferai par correspondance. Peut-être que je trouverai un compagnon fort là-bas. Paraît qu'il y a un loup-garou tout comme moi. S'il me satisfait, j'envisagerai surement de le tester et de voir si ma louve le trouve à la hauteur… Tristan commence franchement à me tomber sur les nerfs à me faire du gringe lors des rassemblements de la meute. Il m'est trop inférieur de part son caractère et dans la meute… Même s'il est le fils du second de grand-père –Notre Alpha– je le trouve trop arrogant, suffisant et grande gueule pour pas beaucoup de courage quand vient le temps de prouver ce qu'il vaut. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je vais te laisser, cher journal._

_Mel L. »_

Je fermai mon journal à l'aide d'un sort que j'avais inventée, puis je le rangeai dans sa cachette et m'empressai de faire ma valise avant d'aller à la salle du Banquet. Demain était le jour du départ pour l'Angleterre en plus d'être la dernière journée de l'année avant les deux semaines de vacances d'été.

Mel ! s'exclama une voix derrière moi. Tu viens manger avec nous?

Je me retournai vers celle qui m'avait appelée et courrai pour la prendre dans mes bras.

-Bien sûr ! M'exclamais-je en retour. C'est justement à la salle du Banquet que je me dirigeais, Tess.

Sur ce, nous partîmes rejoindre les autres filles de notre dortoir pour aller manger le déjeuner. La Salle du Banquet était toujours aussi bruyante que d'habitude et je m'imprégnai de l'atmosphère de rire et de racontars entre meufs. Après tout, c'était un pensionnat réservé uniquement aux filles! Je fis signe à Tess pour qu'elle ralentisse le rythme afin que je lui parle à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes des autres.

Quoi? Me demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Ça te dirait qu'on organise une de nos blagues la plus grandiose pour mon départ? Je demandai avec malice. Tu sais comme j'adore faire des sortis tout aussi remarquées que mes entrées…

Ses yeux pétillèrent d'impatience face à cette opportunité.

-Absolument…Ô grandiose Alecto… Fit-elle en chuchotant.

Une des autres filles, Kimberley, la troisième fille de notre diabolique trio, s'arrêta et nous attendit.

Alors, quel est le plan Alecto? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

Chaque fois que nous prévoyons un coup, elle le savait d'instinct et était toujours prête pour faire la fête aux autres élèves.

-J'allais pour l'expliquer à Mégère, Tisiphone… Je souris avec anticipation.

Puis, je leur expliquai en quoi consistait la blague que j'avais imaginée…

-J'ai hâte d'en voir le résultat… fit Kim en éclatant de rire… Surement en imaginant à ce que cela aurait l'air…

Durant tout le jour, nous nous préparâmes pour que tout soit prêt le soir venu. Au souper, tout le monde sans exception –Oui, sans exception, même nous!– se transforma en créature magique ou en simple animal. Moi je me transformai en louve blanche comme la neige. Kim en panthère noire comme l'ébène. Et Tess se transforma en vélane comme l'ensorceleuse qu'elle était…. La soirée la plus mémorable que je passai au pensionnat…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Petite précision de l'auteur** : _**J'ai fait du Collège de Magie du Québec un centre d'études permanent à l'année, alors si vous voyez plus de matières que j'ai rajouté au cursus de Maylina, c'est qu'au lieu de 6 mois, ils en ont 11 au Québec. Je vous rassure, comme ce n'est pas un pensionna dans le genre de Poudlard, cela ne dérange pas les étudiants. Ils rentrent chez eux les soirs de semaine, reste la fin de semaine à la maison… Ils ont deux semaines pour les vacances de noël et deux semaines l'été. Ce qu'il fait qu'ils ont un mois de vacances l'année à part les fins de semaines et les soirs de semaine. **_

Légende :

**Blabla – La louve(Ambre)**

_Blabla – Maylina_

_**Blabla – Lunard**_

Blabla - Remus

Chapitre 1

-Tu me promets que l'on va s'organiser une semaine juste nous deux l'été prochain puisque tu ne peux pas cet été? Me demanda Tess, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je te le promets, acquiesçais-je, les yeux rouges.

On se reprit dans nos bras avant d'être séparés par nos deux pères. Je levai mes yeux remplient de larmes vers mon père et me repris pour ne pas qu'il se sente plus mal et qu'il ne culpabilise d'avantage et inutilement. Si je voulais que l'on ait plus d'argent qui rentre dans notre compte en banque avec son augmentation significative, il était l'agent de liaisons entre le Canada et l'Angleterre tout de même! C'était un poste vraiment important et j'étais fière de lui. Je fis un au revoir à toutes mes amies et père nous fit transplaner à la maison complètement vide de meubles pour nous conduire, sans un mot, vers la cheminée pour nous emmener à notre nouvelle demeure.

-As-tu ton traducteur avec toi? Tu sais que c'est important que tu le portes à chaque instant! Ton anglais n'est pas assez bon pour que tu puisses t'en passer, S'inquiéta-t-il quand nous fûmes arrivés dans notre nouveau chez nous.

-Oui, papa, acquiesçais-je, plus maître de moi-même et de mes émotions. Je connais son importance et je ne le quitterai pas… Tu as ma parole d'honneur.

Je lui montrai la chaîne autour de mon coup d'où pendait le traducteur à l'intérieur de l'amulette. Seule moi ou mon père pouvait l'enlever de mon cou. Ce qui réduisait les risques de le perdre parce que quelqu'un me l'aurait enlevé sans mon consentement. Il souffla de soulagement et je lui souris tendrement. Comme la meute restait en Amérique, je n'avais que lui avec moi ici. La mort de ma mère à ma naissance l'avait tellement bouleversé qu'il essayait de me rendre la plus heureuse possible… Et ce bonheur passait par les revenus qu'il était à même de rapporter à la maison. Je m'étais toujours dit que rien n'arrivait sans une bonne raison dans la vie et je savais que le destin me donnerait raison dans peu de temps. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi-même. Bref, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que je sois heureuse dans ma vie de tous les jours. Comme nous avions déjà tout visité, je me rendis tout de suite dans ma chambre pour ranger mes choses et arranger la pièce selon mes goûts. Vers midi, nous dinâmes en parlant de tout et de rien, puis il partit prendre son nouveau poste au sein du ministère de la magie. Lorsque je me retrouvai seule, quelques larmes perlèrent de mes yeux. Je les séchai, puis partis me promener et visiter la belle ville de Godric Hollow bâtit par Godric Griffondor.

* * *

><p>KYAHHHHH! Je les avais toutes eus! Sauf, une… Je n'en revenais pas!... Même si quelques uns étaient moins bien réussis que d'autres… J'avais tous ceux dont j'avais de besoin!<p>

_Résultats des Examens Trimestriels_

_De Mlle Maylina Lessard_

_Si l'élève passe Si l'élève ne passe pas_

_Il ou elle aura Il ou elle aura_

_Comme résultats comme résultats_

_Optimal : O Piètre : P _

_Effort Exceptionnel : E Désolant : D_

_Acceptable : A Troll : T _

_Résultats :_

_Métamorphose : O_

_DCFM (Défense contre les forces du mal) : E_

_Arithmancie : O_

_Astronomie : A_

_Sortilèges et Enchantements : O_

_Potions : O_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : O_

_Histoire de la magie : O_

_Botanique : E_

_Divination : T_

_Études de moldus : O_

_Arts martiaux : O+_

_Médicomagie : O_

_Stratégie : O_

_Magie runique : E_

_Commentaires des professeurs de l'élève évalué :_

_Mme Viviane Arment (Métamorphose) : Élève très appliqué dans ses études, persévérante, entreprenante et qui a un potentiel utilisé comme il se doit de l'être en métamorphose._

_M. Louis Reivers (DCFM) : Élève modèle et sérieuse dans son apprentissage en cours, mais pourrait mieux faire._

_Mme Morgane Verrett (Arithmancie) : Élève au comportement exemplaire pendant les heures de cours et assidue dans ses leçons. _

_M. Daniel LaMontagne (Astronomie) : Élève passionné et renfermant un immense potentiel Mais exploité aléatoirement selon mon humble avis. _

_M. Christian Morneau (Sortilèges et enchantements) : Élève très performante et assidue dans son travail._

_Mme Melody Paradis (Potions) : Élève appliqué et apte à aider ceux qui en ont besoin quand ils ont de la difficulté. _

_Mme Jeannine Bouchard (Soins aux créatures magiques) : Élève modèle, délicate, appliquée et très sérieuse dans son travail. _

_M. John Roberge (Histoire de la magie) : Élève au sérieux à toute épreuve et capable d'une très grande discipline qui influence positivement ses camarades. _

_Mme Claire Andrew (Botanique) : L'élève sait manipuler correctement chaque plante et chaque produit à en tirer pour les différentes potions à fabriquer. Assidue et déterminer, je sens un potentiel à toute épreuve en mon élève. _

_Mme Guenièvre Cooper (Divination) : Élève dissipée et au mauvais penchant de terminer ses nuits en classe…_

_M. Renald Bouché (Étude de moldus) : Première fois que je vois une élève aussi sérieuse dans un cours d'Étude de moldus… Très apprécié._

_M. Marc Plante (Arts Martiaux) : Apprentissage rapide des mouvements de défense et d'attaque. Spectaculaire! Bonne élève toujours à l'écoute des conseils qu'on lui donne. N'est pas du genre à se venter de ses réussites, même si quelques fois ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque de le faire._

_Mme Jasmine D'Amours (Médicomagie) : Réceptive à la douleur d'autrui et douce en tout temps. Bonne élève. Magnifique lorsqu'on la pousse au-delà de ce qu'elle pensait être ses limites._

_M. Éric Laplante (Stratégie) : Élève qui a une faible défense, même si elle se débrouille assez correctement. Ses attaques sont quelques fois assez violentes, mais aussi infaillible… Elle doit contrôler sa violence. Bonne élève cependant. _

_Mme Sophie Masen (Magie runique) : Bonne élève en classe, écoute tous les conseils que l'on voudra bien lui donner. Mais pourrait mieux faire et atteindre de hauts sommets._

J'étais sur un petit nuage. Quelques instants après, un hibou arrivait avec une seconde lettre, mais de Poudlard cette fois-ci.

_« Chère Mlle Melyna Lessard,_

_Premièrement nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue en Angleterre. Cela doit faire un très grand choque pour vous. Surtout si vous ne comprenez pas si bien notre langue qu'est l'anglais et que vous aillez besoin d'un traducteur. Vous m'en voyez navré. Je vous souhaite une très belle année remplis d'animation, de joie, de bonheur dans votre dernière année. J'ai ouïe dire que vous étiez une élève très assidue dans ses études et j'en suis fort aise, mademoiselle. Deuxièmement cette lettre est attachée à la liste de vos nouveaux matériels scolaires. J'espère ne pas vous avoir dérangé dans vos activités et vous souhaite de belles fins de vacances ainsi qu'une rentrée rempli de surprise et de joie. _

_Au plaisir de vous voir à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard lors de la rentrée._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Directeur de Poudlard_

_Minerva MacGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe »_

Message de bienvenue et liste de matériel. Je vais pouvoir y aller maintenant avant que père ne revienne de travailler. Mais, au cas où il arriverait en mon absence, je laissai une note sur la table de la cuisine. Juste avant, je fis un petit détour à la salle de bain et m'observai d'un œil critique ; De grandeur et de taille moyenne-filiforme, j'étais mince avec des hanches assez étroites. Un cou d'apparence fragile, un visage en forme de cœur, une bouche rose saumon, des lèvres fines, un nez taquin, des pommettes hautes, des yeux en amandes de couleur améthyste avec quelques éclats dorés et une chevelure tombant jusque dans le bas de mon dos couleur caramel avec deux mèches noir de chaque côté de ma tête. J'avais décidé de mettre une tunique noire sans manches avec des leggins et des talons. Fin prête, je transplanai jusqu'au chemin de traverse et me rendis à la banque des sorciers, à Gringotts. Une chance que père avait transféré nos comptes à Londres avant de déménager! Je demandai à aller à mon coffre à l'un des gobelins.

-Est-ce que mademoiselle a sa clé? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grinçante quelques secondes après.

Je la sortis d'une de mes poches et la lui montrai avec un grand sourire.

-Bien! Acquiesça-t-il. Veuillez me suivre, maintenant.

Je le suivis dans l'une des barques et il me conduisit à mon coffre. Gloups! Je crois que j'allais vomir, mais je m'en retins juste à temps.

-Coffre 394, coffre 394! Clé, je vous pris, (1) demanda-t-il en débarquant avec une grosse lampe pour s'éclairer.

Je lui donnai mon clé tout en gardant sa lampe de poche immense et très lourde à porter, même pour lui. Il ouvrit le coffre. Je pris, alors une poigné de galions, mornilles et autres. Puis, nous revîmes à l'entrée.

-Merci, monsieur gobelin. Le remerciais-je aimablement en lui souriant.

Après, je me retournai et sortis de la banque. Je me promenai un peu partout et décidai d'aller voir la boutique de Quidditch. En route, je croisai un magasin de balais et m'arrêtai devant lui. Un éclair de feu était exposé dans la vitrine. J'en restai bouche bée d'admiration devant cette merveille. La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit alors à la volée, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Trois garçons en sortirent et l'un d'eux avait un éclair de feu entre les mains.

-Joli balai… murmurais-je pour moi-même, admirative.

Je retournai à mon observation de la vitrine sans leur prêter plus attention. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour pouvoir monter pareil merveille au moins une fois dans ma vie? Rien. Il n'y avait rien que je ne ferais pas. Quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, je l'attrapai et le passai par-dessus moi pour l'avoir en face, tenant toujours son poignet. C'était l'un des trois garçons qui venaient de sortir de la boutique. Je le relâchai et eu la bonne idée de rougir d'un air embarrassé. Je n'étais pas l'élève la plus doué du cours d'arts martiaux pour rien!

-Pardonne-moi, murmurais-je en baissant la tête, un fin sourire aux lèvres. (Feindre la timidité était la meilleure technique pour juger le caractère dominant chez un homme…) Il ne faut jamais me prendre par surprise, sinon mes réflexe prennent le dessus et on voit où cela mène…

Ils étaient tous les trois devant moi, à présent. Ils étaient, apparemment, bouche bée. Je soufflai d'impatience. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien me vouloir? Mon regard fut soudainement attiré par deux yeux dorés avec la trace de la lune à l'intérieur. Un sourire ravi prit forme sur mes lèvres. Le gars qui m'avait surpris avait des cheveux noir ébène et était bien coiffé ainsi que des yeux de couleur bleu-gris avec un éclat charmeur, sur de lui, et le troisième gars, celui avec le balais, avait des cheveux qui paraissaient indomptable châtain foncé/noir ainsi que des yeux de couleur noisette à l'éclat malicieux. Je m'approchai du gars que j'avais identifié comme étant un loup-garou, même sans sentir son odeur. J'aurais pu utiliser mon odorat surdéveloppé, car j'étais moi-même une louve-garou, mais de par ma naissance. Mon père m'avait raconté qu'il avait rencontré ma mère alors qu'il était supposé lui trouvé un travail et qu'ils avaient commencés à se connaître en devenant amis qui était ainsi devenu bien rapidement devenu peu à peu un amour intense et passionné. Quelqu'un me secoua pour me ramener au présent et la première chose que je vis fut deux yeux bleu-gris ainsi qu'un sourire charmeur. Je sursautai encore – une fois n'est pas coutume – et le regardai sans comprendre en fronçant des sourcils.

-Nous avons vu que tu admirais le nouveau balai qui vient de sortir, me répondit-il à ma question silencieuse, amusé.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté en le considérant.

-J'adore voler sur un balais et jouer au quidditch est un de mes passe-temps favoris, déclarais-je en véritable passionnée du Quidditch. On se sent capable de tout faire… Étant une batteuse, je ne me sens vivante qu'avec ma batte entre les mains…

En même temps de parler, je pointais un point invisible dans le ciel. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, j'en sautais presque sur place.

-Je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire, affirma celui aux yeux noisette. Sauf que moi je suis attrapeur! Et… Ah! Quel impoli je fais! Nous ne nous sommes même pas présentés! Je m'appelle James Potter et voici Sirius Black (celui aux yeux bleu-gris) ainsi que Remus Lupin (le loup-garou).

Je sursautai à l'entente de son nom de famille, au dernier des garçons. Lupin?! Mais, ne serait-ce pas son père qui était venu nous rendre visite à mon père et moi pour être rassuré sur l'avenir de son fils?

-Lupin? M'exclamais-je tout haut. Ne serait-ce pas ton père qui serait venu nous voir au Québec pour s'assurer des lois interagissant avec les loups dans notre ville?

Je le vis blanchir et lui lançai un coup d'œil surpris. Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il était? C'était un privilège d'être les protégés de Mère Lunaire! Un cadeau du ciel!

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal? Demandais-je confuse en voyant les deux autres gars aussi blanc que Remus. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas une tare tout de même, si? Au Québec, on nous envie notre statu de protégé de Mère Lunaire! Nous avons même des privilèges que les autres n'ont pas…

Ils se jetèrent un regard surpris, étonné, incertain et m'observèrent comme s'ils jugeaient de ma sincérité. James allait parler, mais il me jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Tu ne nous as pas encore dit ton nom, me fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire.

-Melyna Lessard, petite fille de l'Alpha de la plus grande Meute présente en Amérique dis-je en faisant la révérence et relevant la tête avec fierté.

-Je savais que tu ne venais pas d'ici, à la minute où je t'ai vu, déclara Sirius l'air fier de lui. Attends… Petite-fille de l'Alpha… C'est le Chef de Meute non?

Je lui renvoyai un sourire en coin, fière de mon effet. Je me tournai vers Remus. Je sentais toute sa méfiance et sa douleur.

-Depuis combien de temps cette souffrance te ronge-t-elle autant? Demandais-je dans un murmure. Le mieux serait que tu puisses accepter ta situation avec les avantages, mais aussi les désavantages, tu sais? Tu te sentirais bien mieux dans ta peau…

Je me retournai et entrai dans la boutique de balais magiques, bien décidée à me l'acheter ce maudit balais éclair de feu, même si mes économies en souffraient! Foi de Lessard, j'aurai toujours ce qu'il y a de meilleur! Une fois dans le magasin, je hélai un vendeur.

-Hey! Ça serait possible d'avoir un exemplaire de l'éclair de feu? Je demandai, tâchant de ne pas sautiller sur place d'impatience d'avoir cette merveille entre les mains.

Un jeune homme brun et au sourire commercial qui devint légèrement carnassier en observant ma plastique, s'approcha de moi.

-Ça dépend…fit-il avec arrogance. Si tu as les moyens de te le payer… Sinon tu peux toujours me payer en nature, beauté!

Son regard s'était fait encore plus pervers si c'était encore possible. Mon regard devint aussi froid que la pierre et je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en tapant du pied. Je le vis déglutir et s'en aller parler avec une vendeuse plus vieille que lui. Je savais que lorsque j'avais ce regard, une étincelle sauvage (Montrant la présence de ma louve) s'allumait et effrayait mes interlocuteurs. Il revint avec mon balai et nous allâmes à la caisse pour que je puisse le payer. Je lui donnai l'argent nécessaire et sortis de la boutique avec un air impassible. Une fois dehors je marmonnai contre les mecs arrogants et trop entreprenant pour leurs propre bien. Tabarna*** que c'était frustrant! Je vis les trois garçons qui avaient l'air de parler en même temps de m'attendre, se regarder avec de m'observer avec incompréhension. J'allais m'asseoir sur un banc proche de là et fermai les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle sur mes émotions. Je les sentis s'approcher prudemment et venir prendre place à mes côtés.

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air autant en colère? Me demanda la voix de Remus, incertain, mais curieux tout de même.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et l'observai un moment avant de lui répondre. Juste le temps de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il s'agita un petit moment et je consentis à répondre à sa question en asseyant de ne pas m'énerver à nouveau. Après tout… il n'était pas l'objet de ma colère, n'est-ce pas?

-Parce que je le suis! Je m'exclamai. Un crétin de vendeur arrogant et trop entreprenant envers ma personne…Voilà ce qui m'a énervé! Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que j'entre dans une Criss de boutique de merde, il faut qu'un vendeur me saute presque dessus –Quand c'est un mec – et qu'il me fasse des allusions plus que déplacé?! Vous pouvez me le dire! Yen a marre à la fin!

Quand je vis l'air charmeur de Sirius, je le fusillai du regard.

-Ne pense même pas à me faire du gringe, je grognai. Je ne suis pas d'humeur rieuse à rire ou à entrer dans ton numéro de charme à deux balles!

Il prit un air vexé et je lui souris d'un air désolée, mais mon regard était ferme.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne te rends pas compte que tu es un aimant à homme quand même! Fit James, d'un air étonné.

Je fronçai des sourcils dans sa direction, m'apprêtant à lui répondre quand il m'interrompit.

-Pas que je sois intéressé… j'ai déjà une copine, fit-il avec empressement. Mais je ne me voile pas la face sur ton compte… T'as un physique de rêve que beaucoup de filles jalouseront à Poudlard. Et les ragots se propagent assez vite là-bas. Elles saliront ton image et ta réputation… Tu feras attention, c'est tout! Et ne t'étonnes pas si une bonne partie des mecs s'arrêtent pour te reluquer…

Il haussa des épaules en croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air indifférent. Je vis du coin de l'œil Remus contracter la mâchoire sur la dernière partie des paroles de James et un air sauvage traverser son regard pour s'éteindre en une fraction de seconde. Hmmm… Je me demandais… Serait-il intéressé le louloup?

**(1) Réplique de Gripsec dans Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers… Dsl c'était trop tentant de la placer cette réplique à deux balles ^_-! **

**Avis?**

**Review?**

**Vous en pensez quoi?**

**Valéria Kara**


End file.
